Black Ribbon, a Sebastian & You Story
by Everlander
Summary: Sebastian x Reader. BDSM One-shot. Smut/Lemon/Explicit. Mild abuse, some DD/LG language.


(My very first fic, sorry if it's wretched.)

* * *

><p>If Sebastian was a wolf, you were a quivering, faint little lamb.<p>

"Oh, my darling," he crooned down to you, as if from a perch.

"Vulture." Your eyes set on him, fearful.

"Oh ho, I love it when you act like a little brat."

"Fuck you-"

Sebastian's hands were on your white throat, and his red eyes bored into yours, predatory, searching you, challenging you, hoping you would squeal, or move, or better yet_—_try to escape.

Your veins trembled beneath his slender fingers, and feeling your pulse beat faster and faster as your frightened form glared helplessly back at him aroused a deep desire inside the demon.

"You," you breathed, your words coming in gasps, "You only want..."

"...your soul?" he finished for you, a sly grin creeping across his face.

You couldn't help but notice the sharp points of his white teeth, glinting even in the dim light.

"That's not quite the case," he replied, removing both his hands from your neck to place them on your waist.

You caught your breath at this release, bowing your head, grateful to have this small freedom of movement.

"How pretty," he grinned, and he raised a hand to lift a strand of your long, dark hair.

This little show of affection teased you, and you hated and delighted in the feeling of comfort his closeness suddenly pulled over you.

This was his game: abuse you, seduce you; destroy you, put you back together.

"I...I cant..."

"Tired already?" His smirk wouldn't leave his smug face. The control he had over your blood and your heart fed an addiction you feared you both now craved.

Almost instinctively, you started to relax more, into his chest. You rested your head on the space just beneath his heart, if he had a heart at all, and his upper body supported your full weight now. His strong arm held you against him, and he placed his other hand, gently, on the back of your head.

"How perfect," he thought, "this little rag doll in my arms. How fearful she makes me feel, and yet, how complete."

You could smell his expensive cologne, and his own pulse of a heartbeat pounded against your cheek.

You snuggled deeper into him, and then a little spurt of energy came into you, and all your could think about was burying yourself into this man who now held you, as if you were his own child.

"My little girl," he whispered, his fingertips massaging gently into your scalp, through the strands of your hair, and he pressed your body so close and hard against his, you thought you might break.

You felt his nose on your scalp, breathing in your fragrance, and your tiny hands clutched desperately to his shirt.

Your eyes were wet, and tears melted into Sebastian's clothes.

"Finally," he thought, thoroughly pleased with himself. This was all he wanted: your shattering.

It was time for him to move your ashes up to the bedroom.

You were shaking now, trying to repress all of your tears and your sorrows, your buried feelings spilling out into Sebastian's chest, uncontrollably, but Sebastian was still in control, and he lifted you up, like a toddler in his arms; on his left hip he let you rest, his arm beneath your legs, holding you securely to his side, and your coltish legs wrapped around his torso, and he allowed himself an inhale, satisfied your were safely in his arms now.

You rested your small head into his neck, your arms curled neatly against your bosom, and you were rocked so soothingly by Sebastian's long strides, you thought you might fall asleep by the time he reached your bedroom.

"Good girl," he said quietly, and bent down to kiss your forehead.

When he did reach the room, he carried you right to the bed, and mockingly laid you down on your back, as if to tuck you in for the night.

But as soon as he set you down, you started squirming and fussing, and throwing the covers off of you.

His hand was soon holding you down, and no matter how much you fidgeted, often meeting his cooling eyes, there was no way you could physically overpower him, and soon you were tucked snugly underneath the covers, Sebastian staring down at you in victory.

"Sebastian," you whined, and you tried to free your arms so you could reach them up to him, missing his warmth next to you.

As soon as you spoke his name, his chest sunk, and his eyes genuinely softened.

He replied with your own name, and the sound of it rolled off his tongue like music.

You giggled and smiled, so happy to hear him say it. Sebastian's eyes widened to see your countenance turn to joy.

He realized he had allowed you too much play time.

He turned his back to you, walking away towards the door to leave.

In a flash, you were forcefully kicking off the covers, and rushing on your bare feet to hit your fists against Sebastian's back. "No!" you shouted, your face red and fuming.

"What a tantrum," he said disapprovingly, turning slowly to face you. "Tsk."

A glint of excitement flashed in your own eyes, and such things did not go unnoticed by your master.

"How unfortunate," he sighed, grabbing you by the waist and lifting you up, like a bent little girl this time, not even bothering to hold you properly, your head and legs hanging limply from his crooked arm.

You were kicking and screaming now, throwing an absolute fit as you attempted, vainly, to fight back.

"And to think," he sighed, exasperated, "you were behaving so nicely earlier."

Sebastian practically threw you onto the bed this time, and before you could throw yourself back at him, trying to bite or scratch or do anything violent, Sebastian had your wrists pinned above your head, and his other hand began pulling a ribbon from his pocket.

In a matter of seconds, he had your hands tightly bound above your head, and sadistically he watched you writhe against them, taking great pleasure at your sheer, desperate attempts to physically overcome his actions.

"You know it's useless," he cooed, moving his bony head towards yours, and his eyes were hypnotizing you again, staring into yours; lasers, they were, and you could not turn away.

"Do you know what happens to such bad, naughty little girls like you?" He asked, his words dripping with cruel delight.

Your face was puffed, huffing and angry, but your thoughts went flying_—_these were exactly the words you'd been waiting to hear.

Sebastian watched your flattened chest heaving, up and down, and licked his lips as he eyed you, pulling a second, thicker ribbon from his coat.

This cord was long, and in the next few minutes, your struggling greatly lessened, he had you tied and wrapped in a convoluted bond.

You wondered what he planned to do to you; your clothes were still on, tightly clinging to your form, especially now that the ribbon pressed into the curves of your hips and thighs.

"I feel like a present," you said to him out loud.

Sebastian laughed, excited about your gumption.

"Actually, darling," and he waved a pointed finger at you, "I have a very nice present to give to you."

He knew you were wondering why he hadn't stripped you by now. You saw a flash of silver in the dark, and realized Sebastian held a long, thin knife in his hands.

You started freaking out.

"No blood," you thought, closing your eyes, "no blood play, no blood play_—_"

Sebastian, giddy now, leaned down to your ear, and he whispered to you what had long ago been decided as a safe word, and you realized that nothing too traumatic was about to happen to you.

You felt the cold press of steel move against your skin, and skillfully and methodically, the demon began slicing neat little slits in your clothes, the fabric making a ripping sound as piece by piece he removed the fabric beneath your ties.

Each time a piece of your body revealed itself, Sebastian's smile grew, and your face felt hotter, and hotter, and soon his long fingers grazed milky skin, and his hunger checked, he gazed at you now, sweat shining on you, heaving, naked, bonded in black silk, your pretty clothes ripped to shreds on the bedroom floor.

Sebastian moved deliberately, slowly, and his hand moved to pull a part of the cord in his intricate binding, and like a lever your knees scrunched up near your armpits, as if in a squat, and you were so embarrassed, you turned your face away from him, and without even glancing at your new position, Sebastian took your chin in his hand, turning your face so gently to his, and soon his warm lips pressed against yours, and he felt your blood flow in them, too, and your eyelids relaxed, closing, closing, and Sebastian pressed a little more into you, and in a breath you had your mouth so parted that the demon's long tongue snaked into your mouth, caressing your own, drowning you, and sucking he pulled your tongue into his, like life was leaving you, and you felt a heat near your womb, the recognizable dribble of fluid moving down your thigh.

Sebastian knew full well how his deep kisses turned you on like this, and knowingly he moved a finger towards your labia, twirling your cum onto its tip, and releasing your soft tongue from his warm cavern of a mouth, he showed you the small string of your lubricant, and in one self-satisfied lick he had lapped it off, right off his hand, smacking his lips as if he was about to enjoy his favorite meal.

"Snake," you hissed, your eyes turning to slits.

"Ooooh," he said, having finished his small bite, "it sounds like someone is eager to increase the severity of her punishment."

"Yes," you thought, "yes, yes, yes..."

You knew his teasing had only just begun.

Sebastian now moved his head underneath your arm, inhaling again, and you squirmed, angry he was searching for your odor now, fully aware he liked making you feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Like a spice," he moaned, "delicate, and rare. Created solely for my palate."

He stretched out his tongue, ready to lick your sensitive ribs, but you managed to wriggle to the side, out of his reach, but this displeased him.

"Brat," he snapped, and pinched one of your nipples suddenly, and you shrieked so loudly, your breasts were so prepubescent and sensitive, you felt the sensation long after his fingers had been removed.

"What a beautiful sound," he said, caressing your cheek, taking in the pain displayed on your face.

Hesitantly, you turned your face to touch your lips to his fingers, pressing onto them, rolling big, brown eyes to meet his crimson gaze, pleading with him.

"Good girl," praised his silky voice, and he slipped his middle and forefinger into your mouth, compressing your tongue, and you sucked on them, greedily, and Sebastian smiled at you, pleased.

"Don't think your obedience now can erase any retribution you have already earned tonight."

You relayed your tongue over his skin, stroking his fingers as if they were a member in your mouth. Suddenly, you had your teeth grazing him, tempted to bite him, and Sebastian's eyes widened. He flipped his hand, his fingers filling your throat and his thumb clamping down on your mandible jaw, his eyes dark and threatening.

Now that the entire lower half of your skull was clenched in his palm, he could move your pretty head as he pleased, and your eyes went blank and placid, and you relaxed your gag reflex, trying your best not to choke on his dangerous grip.

Instead of trying to bite him, you began pleasuring him again, a meager attempt to get his grip to relax, or better yet, to release.

"She's so close," he thought to himself, "so close to knowing exactly what I want." His training and conditioning had paid off, but he could not ignore the fact that you had also, all this time, with every flutter of an eyelash, with every pass of your breath, touch of your hand, you had been conditioning him, also, absorbing him into your very skin.

Sebastian finally removed his fist from your mouth, and then he turned you so that, bound, you rested on your hands and knees, like a puppy squatting to pee.

"Humiliating," you thought to yourself.

Sebastian chuckled to himself. He sat on the edge of the bed now, pulling you into his lap, and he pressed his index finger right into the lumbar section of your spine, causing your entire back to reflexively bow into a deep arch, and with your circular ass now in the air, Sebastian was prepared to administer your punishment.

"Please," he said to you, a hint of malice in his voice, "feel free to scream."

Your entire body was tensed now. You couldn't move; all you could see was the carpet below you, your face pointed downward to the floor, bent helplessly over Sebastian's knee.

The demon raised his open hand, and in a curt, swift strike, he spanked you, hard, and your skin flared up red beneath his contact.

You shrieked, ear-piercing, and the noise sent shivers through Sebastian's nerves, electrifying him.

He struck you again, and again, and each time you reeled, but the mix of pain and pleasure in his striking made trails of your own lubricant flow down the inside of your legs.

Five times, he spanked you, and not wanting to bruise you, he kissed your burnt skin, and with one pull unloosed your bonds, realizing he'd kept you constricted to your limit.

You breathed shallowly, in and out, collapsed in his lap, and you felt your circulation slowly return to normal. Your buttocks felt like they were on fire, and Sebastian let you lie on your stomach, watching you relax your spine back into an S-curve, and you felt his hand begin to stroke you, down your back, as if petting a cat, and you almost purred underneath him, your bare skin prickling beneath his tender touch.

You rolled yourself onto your back, staring up at your master with a complicated expression swirling in your black eyes.

Sebastian traced his fingers lightly on your throat, trailing them down your chest to your navel, and you inhaled sharply, tightening your abdominals. He smiled, so sweetly and sickeningly at you, his eyes drinking in your little reactions to all of his touches and pressuring.

Your brow set, and Sebastian's smile suddenly left him.

Up to this moment, you had been in sheer ecstacy in his presence, but the next word to leave your lips would cut Sebastian's night unexpectedly short.

"My darling," he breathed after you had whispered your safe word, and with the least amount of contact possible, he moved out from under you so that you lay now, nude and heaving, on the bed, and he stood towering over you, eyeing you frantically, alert now to any signs of your discomfort.

You laughed at him. "I'm all right."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"Let me eat you," he said, so matter-of-factly, you felt like slugging him.

"No!" you answered. In the center of your relationship, you were truly master, and he was slave.

"You performed correctly," you reassured him, and getting to your knees, you gingerly touched your behind, testing the surface skin and its damage.

"No, my dear," he corrected you. "When your pleasure ends, and your fear comes from terror instead of pleasure, I have failed you."

You wanted to argue this with him, but you didn't see the use. Not tonight. You were so tired.

Now he was begging you. Begging to love you, and hold you, and kiss away your pain, a part of your ritual he still thoroughly enjoyed.

You raised your white arms up to him, anticipating a hug, but he did you one better, and snatched you up from the bed, avoiding your sore spots and and snuggling you to him, he let a few tears roll down his cheek, truly sorry he had disappointed you.

"Sebastian," you whispered, "why are you crying?"

"Nothing to worry you about, baby," he crooned back to you, reassuringly.

Now he lay down with you on the bed, pulling the covers over the both of you. He had you in his arms, clinging to you as if without you he would die, for without you he would, and breathing you in he moved his hands all over your bare skin, finding your trigger points and easing them into relaxation, and soon your breaths came together, and in the body heat of the sheets you turned to face him, moving your lips to kiss his, and he placed his hand on the back of your neck, his entire palm large enough to hold your head, and pulling you into him, you began to cry, and cry, and the release felt so cathartic, that your body began to convulse in his limbs, and over and over you heard Sebastian's deep voice:

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." He kissed your tears, your cheek and your head, your ear and your neck, and finally you laughed, playfully pushing his head away, and he became ravenous and placed kisses all over you, until soon he had to replace the sheets you'd kicked off.

Exhausted and dripping, you began to fall asleep, but you noticed Sebastian's form positioning himself between your thighs, and soon and sure his finger was slipped slowly inside of you, and your vaginal muscles clenched tightly around him, and he stared at you, inches from your face, and grinning so wide, moving in and out of you, hearing you moan, your eyes rolling back, your entire crotch fitting into his cupped hand, and he watched you, writhing, and soon you had relaxed into his penetration, enough that he thrust the whole finger length inside you.

Like a little puppet, he played you, and in seconds you were screaming into his neck, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming," and Sebastian clamped his teeth down onto the side of your throat, as forcefully your inner muscles pulled hard and fast on the finger he used to probe you.

You gasped sharply as his teeth nearly punctured your skin, and gently licked up the spot where he'd marked you, saying over and over, "Good girl, such a good girl..."

Your orgasm subsided, and your tension fully released now, the demon slipped his finger out of you, careful not to cause you any discomfort, and just as before, he licked off your juices, making a succulent noise as he did so, and satisfied that you were thoroughly worn out now, utterly, emotionally spent, he planted a final, soft kiss on your lips, the taste of you lingering on them, and he kissed down your neck, snaking a long arm around your body, pulling you into him, curling around you, ready to fall asleep.

"Se...ba..stian.." you were nearly asleep now, ready to pass out; unable to think or fight anymore, unable to protest.

"Shhh..." he whispered, brushing hair out of your face. He pulled the blanket back over your shoulders, pulling you against his long body, his muscles in his arms clenching around you, his entire form caging you in his bed.

You kissed the crook of his arm which ran under your chin. "I love you," you sighed, closing your eyes. You felt heat in your back from Sebastian's chest, and your master-your lover, he raised his fingers to trace your jawline, so pleased now that the night had finally ended on his terms.

"I love you," he said, "more than myself, more than souls, and devilry, and blood, and... Ah."

You were asleep.

Sebastian smiled, closing his heavy lids. He could sleep now, too, knowing that his baby slept soundly, released and free, in his caressing arms.

Tomorrow night, he would think of a new lover's game for you to play.

* * *

><p>Gosh, smut is hard to write! I hope I get better at it the more I practice. Thank you for reading. =)<p> 


End file.
